I Want You
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Drabble! /"...did you ever think that maybe...just maybe...that I might've wanted you, too? That I was sad you left? That I thought you didn't love me anymore?"/ DeanxSharpay, faint DeanxGabriella


_Title: I Want You_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Drabble! /"...did you ever think that maybe...just maybe...that I might've wanted you, too? That I was sad you left? That I thought you didn't love me anymore?__"/ DeanxSharpay, faint DeanxGabriella_

_Genre: Tragedy, Romance_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: I only own the plot for this drabble and this drabble itself.**

* * *

**  
I Want You**

**Drabble**

"Dean," Sharpay Evans whispered as she backed away, shaking her head, "Trust me, you don't want to do this. You have Gabriella..." Plus, Gabriella Montez was Sharpay's friend, there was no way she was going to betray her. Gabriella always wanted what was best for Sharpay, and now, she was just going to take something dear to Gabriella? Is this how she was going to repay her? No: no matter how much she liked Dean Winchester, there was no way she was going to snatch him away from Gabriella.

Dean grabbed her and pulled her close, "But I want you." Then, he brought her close and kissed her deeply. That one kiss made her forget everything: this current fight, her anger with Dean, her own fucking name...even Gabriella.

Sharpay responded quickly, eagerly, losing herself in what was Dean Winchester. Her arms gripped the collar of his leather jacket - the material soft and smooth underneath her fingers. Dean opened his mouth, his tongue sneaking out to rub itself against Sharpay's lower lip, then moving to her upper lip, his teeth nibbling softly. Sharpay let out a long, low moan before opening her mouth, her tongue wrapping itself around Dean's, sucking softly, which made Dean's breath hitch - which was definitely a first for him - making him groan. And that brought Sharpay back.

Her eyes snapping open, she quickly pulled away, breathing heavily. Then, when she regained her sanity, she looked up at Dean and slapped him across the face, making his head snap to the side. "You asshole!" She exploded, "You little cheater! How _dare_ you do this behind Gabriella's back?!" Her eyes widened when she realized that she, too, had went behind Gabriella's back, "And I...I was the second woman..." Sharpay whispered to herself, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"Sharpay, you'll never be the middle woman," Dean whispered to her, his hands reaching up to cup her cheeks, "I don't want to be with Gabriella...I wanted to be with you. I _never_ wanted to be with her: she wasn't the one I wanted. I. Want. You." Sharpay grabbed his hands and yanked them away from her face, tears starting to fall rapidly as she did so.

"Then...why...why did you _propose_ to her?" She said hoarsely, glaring at him. When Dean didn't say anything, Sharpay only shook her head. "But what makes this worse is that you'll just leave her after you get married: off hunting with Sam...just like what you had done with me." Sharpay shook her head in disgust, more tears falling once more.

"I wasn't good for you. I'm...broken, ever since Castiel had pulled me out of Hell, Shar. But...I still want you, even though I know you deserve better than me." Dean said to her sadly. Sharpay laughed humorlessly, shaking her head at him. She turned around to walk away, but this time, Dean didn't run after her. Instead, he watched the only girl he would ever love slip away from him...once again. Sharpay stopped abruptly, looking over her shoulder at him.

"...did you ever think that maybe...just maybe...I might've wanted you, too? That I was sad you left? That I thought you didn't love me anymore?" Dean was only silent, looking ashamed, "But, of course, you didn't." And then, the blonde girl turned around, walking away from him...from his life.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Well, this was a tad bit depressing, wasn't it? Although, look past that, be happy - if you can - with this drabble, and please...review. I don't mind if it's a flame, just REVIEW please! :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
